Happy Forth of July
by Kitsune-SuperFox
Summary: You get to see what it's like to be in Sonic's world on the Fourth of July.


**Kitsune-SuperFox: Hello people this is just a short Fourth of July fic in Sonic's world. I know it's a day late but I didn't quite finish it on time but none the less I hope you enjoy reading =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sonic related characters all Sonic and Sonic related characters belong to Sega/Sonic Team.**

* * *

**Sonic and Tails'**

**Fourth of July**

**Celebration**

It was about three days until the Forth of July and Tails was getting impatient. he had searched every nook and crany for the last couple days for the fire works he knew his parents had bought but to no avail he still could not find them. so he sat in his room and contimplated the many places his parents could have hid them. he then heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" The little answered.

The person opened the door to reveal it was his mom Rosemary. "Tails dear, Sonic is at the door for you," his mother informed him.

"Ok thanks mom, tell him I'll be there in a minute," Tails replied before he went to put on his shoes.

"Ok sweety," she said before she left to go tell Sonic. "He said he'll be out in a minute Sonic," Rosemary said letting the hedgehog inside to wait.

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Prower," he said before he watched her go back into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Sonic," someone said from behind him. Sonic turned around to see Tails' uncle, Merlin.

"Oh hello Merlin how are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine thank you I just got back from the store," he said as he walked into the room.

"But I dont see any bags though," Sonic said, confused as he tried looking for any type of shopping bags.

"My dear boy have you forgotten I'm a wizard?" Merlin said before he waved his hand and the bags popped out of mid air.

"Must have slipped my mind," Sonic said as he watched him walk over to his chair and set down his bags before he sat down.

Tails had just come out of his room in frustration as he failed to think of a place his parents put the fireworks he was so determined to find. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some orange juice, he then grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass before he swallowed the juice in one gulp. "Mom I'm going with Sonic, I'll be back later," he said as he put the juice away and headed for the door. He stoped as if forgeting somthing he then turned around and went to give his mother hug. "Love you mom," he said as he hugged her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Love you to Tails have fun," she said before Tails left the kitchen again.

Tails always said 'I love you' to his parents before he would go anywhere. Even though it has been a while since they were retured to him, he still was very happy to have his parents back and showed it as much as he could.

"Ok bye," he said as he left. He walked out to greet Sonic. "Hey Sonic."

"Hey buddy ready to go?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," the fox said before he noticed his uncle sitting in his chair. "See ya later Uncle Merlin."

"Have fun nephew," Merlin replied as he watched them go out the door. After they left he got out of his chair and went into the kitchen.

"So has he found out that you're hiding the fireworks Merlin," Rosemary asked with a smile on her face.

"Not yet but we'll wait and see if he figures it out," he replied with a grin of his own.

With Sonic and Tails,

"So Sonic where are we going?" Tails asked as they ran do the path.

"Well since I know your parents hid the fireworks they got, I figured we'd go have fun with the others," Sonic said with a sly grin on his face.

"Are you telling me you guys got some fireworks?" Tails asked with a noticable hint of excitment in his voice.

Sonic's grin grew bigger and thats when Tails got really excited.

"But how did you get them, I thought you had to be a certain age to get them," the young fox questioned. Tails really loved fireworks and his mom and dad had started hidding them because of what Tails did...

_flash back,_

* * *

_It was a few weeks before the Forth of July and Tails was looking out the window waiting and getting impatient. His parants had went out to go get some fireworks and had been gone for a while now. Tails was getting bored so he tried to watch TV but that proved to be of no use as he could not get his mind of the fireworks. It was at that point he saw two figures come over the hill on the path to his house and they each had bags and a backpack with them. Tails already knew who they were and what they were carrying so he bolted out the door to meet them._

"Hi mom, Hi dad," Tails greeted his parents.

"Hey sweety would you mind giving me a hand?" hHs mom asked as she handed him a couple of bags.

"Sure, I'm glad you got back. How many bags did you get?" Tails said as he looked at all of them.

"Well counting the backpacks your mother and I have that gives us about 11," his father Amadeus said.

"Wow I sure can't wait to light them off," an excited Tails said as he began to go through the bags.

"Now wait till we get home Tails," his mom told him.

Reluctantly Tails closed the bags and walked back to the house with his parents. When they got back his mom and dad set the bags on the table and left the room which gave Tails enough time to grab an couple of big fireworks and leave.

"Oh I can't wait to make a bigger one," Tails said to no one in particular as he excitedly went to his little workshop down the road. "This is going to be great," he said to himself as he got to his workshop. He went inside and put the fireworks on the table, grabbed his tools and went to work.

_A couple hours later..._

"Whew finishwed. This should be good," the kitsune said as he picked up the now huge one firework and went out the door. He walked a few blocks down the road and put the firework down in the dirt feild he came to. "Ok, this is it," he said as he rolled out the fuse and got a safe distance away. Just then Sonic showed up.

"Hey buddy whatcha up to?" Sonic said as he watched Tails get ready to light something.

"Hey Sonic, my mom and dad just got home with the firewroks so I grab some and made this really big one I'm about to light off," Tails said as he unrolled the rest of the fuse and pointed at the firework.

Sonic whistled as he looked at it. "That looks pretty big Tails, are you sure you know what your doing?" Sonic asked, a little nervous.

"Yes I do," the fox said with a innocent look on his face. He then lit the firework, they then hid behind a boulder but poked there heads out to watch. They watched the burning fuse with anticipation as it got near the firework...3...2...1...BOOM! the firework went off with and ear spliting bang that forced Sonic and Tails to cover there ears...

So here's how the firework went after the bang. Chaos went around as a bunch of mini fireworks flew out in all directions and the bystanders that just happend to be walking by didn't even know what hit them as the MF's (mini fireworks) flew out and hit a few people, knocking some unconscious and others just got scared. Some of the MF's flew and hit house and after the firework ended people were mad and kids were scared and running in all directions. The only ones who thought it was funny and cool were Sonic, Tails, and the teens in the area as they dodged and watched the chaos unfold before them. They soon left though as enraged parents had come out of there homes and were looking for the culprit responsible for the mess that had just happend.

"Well buddy it looks like it's time to go, see ya!" Sonic said before he took off into the forest.

Just then all the angered people that got hit saw Sonic take off and saw Tails hidding behind a boulder. "Oh no," the now worried fox said to himself as the parents and other people got near. In a last dich effort he tried bolting toward the forest like Sonic did but was stoped by a man as he grab him he pulled him around.

"Is this your doing?!" the man asked in frustration while pointing at the disaster. There were carts on fire, kids crying, people laying on the ground knocked out, and a few houses were smoking from the fireworks that hit them.

Tails had just realized the mistake he just made but none the less he told the truth. "Ya it was me, but I didn't mean for this to happen," Tails said honestly.

"You must be Prower's boy am I right?" Tails nodded. "Then let's see what he has to say about this," the man said before pulling Tails toward his house.

Busted. Tails was in for it now, they were on there way to his house when they saw his dad standing outside looking around confused.

"Hey what's going on here?" his father asked as the man pulled Tails forward.

Then the man then pushed him forward "Well?" he demanded.

"Sorry dad it was my fault," Tails said sadly.

"What was, that big bang?" His father asked.

"Yes," Tails replied as he began to pout.

"Yeah tell him all of of it," the man demanded.

"Well after you and mom got home, I grabbed a couple of fireworks and went to my workshop and built a big one. Then I went out to the dirt feild and set it off.

"And?" the man continued to press on.

"And after that a few carts cought fire, some houses got burn't, and a few people that were walking by got hit and some knock out. He explained all of this feeling sad and ashamed of himself.

"Hm, I see. Well then there is a punishment to be made then," the now angry Amadeus said.

"That's right," a man behind Tails said.

"Listen people, I'm sorry for my sons actions but boys will be boys. However that does not excuse him from the punishment I heard that some of your things have been damaged and I will say this now. My son will help each and every one of you fix your houses and what ever else needs to be fixed until the week of the Forth of July," Amadeus explained. With that the few people that were still there left satisfied with the punishment but Amadeus wasent done yet. "And for further punishment," he said turning to Tails. "I'm going to lock up your workshop and you will not touch the fireworks until the Forth got it?" he said with a sturn tone.

"Yes dad," Tails said with his head hung and he went to his room.

_End flash back,_

* * *

"Yeah just dont talk too loud I'm pretty sure the people around here are looking out for anymore of your creations after what you did even though it was funny," Sonic said as he began to laugh.

"Yeah don't remind me, my dad still hasn't unlocked my workshop yet and those last couple weeks were unbarable," Tails said as he looked at his aching hands.

"Well here we are," Sonic said as he stoped. He then whistled. "Hey people I'm back," Sonic said.

At that moment Knuckles, Amy, Cream, the Chaotix, and some teens that admired Tails for what he did a couple weeks ago came out each with a firework in hand ready to light it off any time now.

"Well it's about time Sonic!" Knuckles said, holding a bottle and a bottle rocket.

"What ever Knucklehead I was gone for five minutes!" he retorted.

"Who cares lets get this show one the road," one teen said.

With that they all started to light off the fireworks one by one and after about twenty minutes they were all out and everyone was headed home.

"Thanks for this guys it was really cool," Tails said with a huge grin on his face.

"No problem Tails after that display that day, I was happy to let you light off some fireworks I just can't wait till next year," the teen said as he laughed and went home.

After that Sonic, Tails and the others started to play around and after a few hours every one went home. Sonic and Tails were the last ones to be there so Sonic walked with him home. When they got there Tails said goodbye and Sonic left in a flash and Tails closed the door.

"Ah Tails your back just in time for dinner did you have fun?" his uncle asked as Tails walked in.

"Yeah we had a great time," Tails said before he went into the kitchen to see his mom cooking some food. "Hey mom, what's for dinner?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Chicken, mashed potatos and gravy, and corn," his mother replied, returning the hug.

"Where's dad at?" Tails asked.

"He's in the den reading would you tell him dinner is ready?" his mom asked.

"Yeah I will," Tails said before he went toward the den. He knocked and waited for an answer, he heard a 'come in' and walked in. "Hey dad what are you reading?" Tails asked as he walked in.

"Oh nothing just a book about the dangers of fireworks," he said with his eyebrow raised.

Tails then looked down sadly.

His dad noticed this. "I'm just kidding it's just an old war book," he said.

"When will you unlock my workshop?" Tails asked.

"Maybe tommorow I'll think about it," his dad replied.

"Ok," Tails sighed.

"I'm sorry son but it was a risk you too and you have to deal with the consequenses," his father said patting Tails on the back.

"I know I know. Mom says dinner is ready," Tails informed him.

"Ok tell her I'll be there in a minute," his father told him.

"Alright," Tails said before he went back into the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen his mom was setting plates on the table. "Dad says he'll be here in a minute," Tails informed his mom as he sat at the table.

After his dad came into the room they all sat down and began to eat and talk about things that have happend the last couple of days. After Tails was finished eating he excused himself from the table and went to his room to play with some of his gadgets he made for himself. After a couple of hours Tails' mom came into the room.

"Tails sweety it's time for bed, put everything away," his mom said as she came in.

"But can't I just stay up for a little while longer?" Tails begged as he got up.

"You need your rest for tomorrow now come on it's time for bed," his mom said.

"Ok..." Tails said even though he knew she was right, so he began to put away his toys when his dad walked in.

"Goodnight Tails," his dad said as he roughed up his head fur and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight dad," Tails said as he returned the hug and fix his fur. After his dad left the room he finished putting everything away and got into bed.

Rosemary then tucked him in gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, love you Tails," she said as she headed for the door.

"Love you to mom goodnight," Tails replied as mom turned off the light and closed the door. He rolled over and curled into a ball, wrapped his tails around him and went to sleep.

* * *

The nest couple days were pretty uneventful the only thing that was exciting now was that the Forth of July was just around the corner and all the kids couldn't wait for it too get here. Amadeus had unlocked Tails' workshop so he spent a lot of missed time in there, Sonic was pranking other teens and vise versa, Amy was following Sonic, Knuckles was back on Angel Island, and everyone else was busy doing one thing or another wether it was preping for the forth or doing paperwork but finally on the morning of the forth...

"HAPPY FORTH OF JULY MOM AND DAD!" Tails screamed as it was 9:00 in the morning. "I made you breakfast," he said as he presented them with a tray with cereal, eggs, and waffles with some coffee and orange juice.

"Oh thank you dear," his mom said.

"Well I guess it's time to get ready for the party then right?" his dad said.

"Oh yeah I'll help you dad," Tails said excited more than ever now that this day has finally arrived.

"Ok slow down turbo we have to get ready for the day first so go out and find something to do for a while and we'll get ready," Amadeus told his eager son.

Tails set the tray down and left the room in search of somthing to occupy his time while his parents got ready for the day.

"Has he found out yet?" Amadeus asked his wife.

"Nope Merlin sure did a good job of hiding them," she said as she got out of bed.

"Where did he hide them again?" Amadeus asked.

"in Tails' room in the ceiling," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Ah, the last place he'd think to look would be in his room," he said as chuckled to him self.

* * *

Angel Island,

"Ah! where did I put that bag!" Knuckles said as he was getting frustrated with the fact he could not find the bag of fireworks he had bought. "I know I put them right here damnit," he said as he slamed his hand on the coffee table. Little did he know Rouge was just outside his window watching him in amusment has she held the bag he was looking for.

"Great where the hell..." he heard a giggle come from out side and rushed to the window just in time to see Rouge quickly hide behind a tree and kept quiet. But little did she know he saw her hide. "YOU! give me back my fireworks right now!" he shouted as he jumped out the window.

"Ok ok geez Knuckie calm down I was just playin with you," the bat said as he swiped the bag out of her hands. He looked in the bag and shot back up to see Rouge trying to put on an inoccent look on her face with her hands behind her back.

"And the other one," he demanded while holding his hand out.

"Oh fine kill joy," she said giving in and handing him the last firework.

"Well I have to go, I'm going to be late if I don't get down there right now," Knuckles said as he began to walk away.

"Oh? And where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked now curiously following the echidna.

"It's none of your business Rouge!" Knuckles said rudely.

"Well!" Rouge said slightly offended. She thought for a moment "Oh! I bet your going to the Prowers Forth of July party aren't you?" Rouge asked with a smile on her face.

"Ugh why can't you just mind your own business geez," Knuckles said slightly irritated.

"Well I was going to offer to go with you but if your going to be rude then I guess I'm going by my self!" Rouge said.

"HA! you can't go without an invite so too bad for you," he said with a snide voice just then he saw her hold up a small envolope that looked like the one he had got a few days ago but had her name on it.

"Hate to burst your bubble Knuckie but Tails gave me one yesterday," she said with a triumphant tone.

"What? Why would he invite you? I bet it's fake," Knuckles said in disbelief.

"So who's signature is that then?" Rouge said holding up the note.

Knuckles read the note and at the bottom was Tails' signature, there was a short pause.

"Tails is my friend just to let you know," Rouge said as she put away the note.

"Ok fine, you can go with me... but you better not hold me up!" Knuckles said as they reached the edge of the island. They both jumped off the edge and glided down to Tails' party.

* * *

With Amy,

"Soooonniicc where are you?" Amy was getting irritated, Sonic had told her to meet him at the corner of her street and he would pick her up at 11:30 for the party. It was 12:23. "Ugh I wish he had a better since of timing," she said to herself. That's when she noticed the blue blur coming toward her direction. "It's about time SONIC!" she shouted as he came to a hault.

"Geez Amy do you have to shout?" Sonic asked, rubbing his ears.

"Well if you weren't late I wouldn't be shouting!" Amy replied.

"Ok I'm sorry I'm late Amy just please stop shouting," Sonic pleaded.

"Oooohhhh ugh, I can't stay mad at you now that you finally ask me to go on a date with you," she said with a wink.

"Yeah ok, let's go Knuckles is probably there already," Sonic said before he picked her up and quickly ran to Tails' house.

* * *

With Tails,

Meanwhile Tails was trying to still keep himself busy until the party was going to start so he went to his workshop and was tinkering with some of his new robots when he heard a knock. "Come in," Tails called to the door.

"Tails come get ready for the party we've set up all the decorations and your father is getting the table set," Rosemary told him.

"Ok mom," Tails replied. He quickly put away his robots so he could walk with his mom to the house. "So where are the fireworks?" Tails asked innocently.

"We'll get them as soon as everyone arrives," his mom replied.

"Fine..." Tails said slightly bumed.

Meanwhile Shadow was think of wether or not he should go. Tails had given him an invite a few days ago and asked him if he would come but he wasn't sure if he should go. He probably wasn't going, eh maybe.

It was 2:47 and no one had shown up yet and Tails was begining to think everyone forgot until heard wings and looked up to see Knuckles and Rouge drop down from the air.

"Hey Knuckles, hi Rouge!" Tails greeted the two as they landed.

"Hey kiddo thanks for the invite," Rouge said before she kissed him on the forehead, making him blush.

"What's up Tails," Knuckles said as he hand Tails the bag of fireworks he brought with. Tails was about to open them and get them out but his uncle swiped them away.

"Ah ah not until every one has arrived young nephew," his uncle said.

"HEY TAILS OVER HERE!" Sonic shouted as he got close to they're house.

"Hey Sonic, Hi Amy," Tails greeted the hedgehogs.

"Hey Tails where can I put these?" Amy asked as she held up yet another bag of fireworks. Tails went to grab them but they were lifted out of his reach as Merlin put them away.

"Ugh," Tails folded his arms and pouted.

After a little while everyone showed showed up, half of which had a bag of fireworks. Shadow was the last to show up, almost not wanting to go but decided to go for Tails. He brought with him a few bags of fireworks which Merlin took and put them away until they were done with the food.

"Wow I can't believe this many people showed up," Tails said before he began counting all the people. Accept for his family and friends there was twenty-four people here. 'This was going to be the best Fouth of July they've had,' Tails thought to himself.

After every one was done eating Merlin finally brought out the fireworks and Tails got mad at the fact he had brought them out of his own room the one place he hadn't looked, but he quickly got over it as they started lighting some of the fireworks. It was a beautiful night as the sky was lit up with fireworks of all kinds and everyone had a great time with the snap dragons as they chased each other around throwing them at each other. Ater a couple hours of throwing snap dragons and lighting off all the fireworks everyone went home saying "thanks they had a great time" they helped clean up before they left and soon everyone was gone except Sonic.

"Well Tails it was fun but I got to run so I'll see ya tommorow," Sonic said before he ran off.

"Bye Sonic!" Tails waved as he watched Sonic run down the road. He then went inside to lay on the couch and after a couple minutes he passed out. Afterwards his mom picked him up and put him in his bed, tucked him in, gave him a kiss, and went to her room to sleep with Amadeus.

"Goodnight dear," Rosemary told her husband as she gave him a kiss also and laid down.

"Goodnight honey," Amadeus replied as he returned the kiss and also went to sleep.

* * *

**Kitsune-SuperFox: Yay the Fourth of July is fun. But I have a question for you.**** In the story there were a lot of fireworks being brought but just how many bags were there? Lets see if you can remember and submit you're answer in a review. Also don't forget to tell me how you liked it.**

**HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!! =^.^=**

* * *


End file.
